¨Una bufanda roja¨
by Yuki Ryusaki
Summary: Su vida cambio a partir de una anecdota de la infancia y por una persona al que ella ahnela encontrár todo esto, que ocasionó una simple bufanda roja, Ryosaku.


**Holaaa, bueno este es el primer fanfic de Tennis no Oujisama , que hago y tambien es mi primer historia con una pareja heterosexual XD.**

**Chico conejo: ¬¬U**

**Es que… me he vuelto adicta de esta pareja RYOSAKU RLZ!!! w, no me habia emocionado tanto con una pareja hetero desde Sakura y Syaoran y eso fue cuando tenia 11 años ¬¬.**

**Chico conejo: me das vergüenza ajena u.u**

**Naa ignórenlo, bueno esto es como una especie de melodrama, el primer capitulo no esta muy bueno, pero dependiendo de cómo avance la historia se va a ir mejorando pero eso solo será si ustedes mis estimados lectores envían reviews, de que sirve que actualice algo que a nadie le guste T.T.**

**¡Así que comenzamos!**

**¨ Una bufanda roja ¨ **

**Primer Capitulo: dulces recuerdos **

¿Quién eres¿Acaso te intereso?, pero eso no es posible.- una pequeña niña estaba sentada en un columpio de un parque, este era viejo y rechinaba al moverse.

Colocaba sus pequeñas manitas sobre sus ojitos ocultando sus cristalinas lágrimas, sentía como estas casi se congelaban, era invierno y la nieve invadía todo su alrededor, por lo tanto hacia mucho frió, no quería ver al niño que tenia en frente, no quería que la viera llorar, no eso seria demasiado vergonzoso.

Pero solo había silencio, el pequeño se le quedaba viendo fijamente sin emitir ningún sonido, la niñita levanto sus carita picada por la curiosidad, demostrando unos grandes y expresivos ojos rojizos, que todavía tenían la marca de haber llorado, hasta que algo interrumpió ese momento, la voz de una mujer con un tono desesperado.

¡Mi niño!, estaba tan preocupada por ti.- la protectora madre abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, lo cual hizo que llamara la atención de la pequeña que la miraba profundamente, la madre del pequeño se percato de la mirada de la niña y le respondió con una sincera sonrisa para luego preguntar.

-¿hijo, ella es tu amiguita?- el niño ante las palabras de su mami, mostró una expresión de duda para luego contestar.

No, no la conozco, pero me llamo la atención por que estaba llorando.- la nena de ojos carmín, se sonrojo por completo, esa situación le era muy humillante agacho levemente su cabecita para evitar que la vieran, sin embargo escucho la voz de esa bella mujer.

Pequeña, no llores, por que a las niñas lindas la tristeza no les queda.- la señora le dedicaba una tierna mirada maternal, esto provoco una dulce sonrisa de la menor.

Ya vez eso esta mucho mejor.- respondió con una afirmación, mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Bueno, pequeño monstruo, ya nos tenemos que ir.- el niño, ni tarde ni perezoso no dejo que lo apodaran así.

Mami¡ya te dije que no me llames monstruo!.-grito enojado hacia su progenitora, mientras esta reía, su madre ya se había parado y caminaba rumbo a su destino, entre la espesa nieve y los finos copos que empezaban a caer.

Pero por ultimo, el chico le dio una ultima mirada a la niñita, como una consecuencia deshizo el nudo de su bufanda, esta era roja con bolitas a sus extremos, se la retiraba de su cuello y se le entregaba a su compañerita, esta se quedo viendo sorprendida a la bufanda que ahora tenia entre sus delicadas manos, para en un momento levantar su rostro completamente sonrojado viendo ahora el niño que se volteaba para seguir a su madre que ya lo había dejado bastante atrás, las ultima oración que dijo antes de irse fue.

Te la doy para que no tengas frío.

Algo tan simple, pero sin embargo tan importante, que hizo que una poderosa alegría se apoderara de la niña de iris rubís, que antes de perder a ese misterioso chiquillo, grito un entusiasta gracias, esperando que el lo pudiera escuchar, abrazo contra su pecho el bien bordado trozo de tela y lo coloco alrededor de su ahora, cuello, las bolitas de la bufanda caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros y ahora con un gran sonrisa se dirigía hacia su casa, esperando poder afrontar los problemas, era una situación que no olvidaría, o por lo menos trataría no hacerlo, así la pequeña niña se alejaba del parque siendo rodeada por el gélido y ala ves bello paisaje invernal, se toco levemente su castaño y corto cabello este le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las orejas, para luego continuar su camino esperando que todo resultara bien pero dijo repentinamente en un susurro.

Algún día me haré unas trenzas siempre quise unas.- tomo un mechoncito de su cabello examinándolo de manera pensativa, para luego ver su reloj que se posaba en su muñeca, ante eso sus ojos tomaron la forma de unos platos, si que era tarde y se metería en problemas por llegar a estas horas, la niña se echo a correr esperando llegar lo mas antes posible.



El tiempo transcurría, los años también, así pasaron muchas cosas por lo que la niña actualmente una adolescente linda pero muy tímida de 15 años vivió, sin embargo aquel dulce recuerdo que por los años ya transcurridos parecía más un sueño, quedaba a un impregnado en su memoria, para decirles que todavía guardaba la bufanda…

El sonido del despertador inundaba sus oídos, no quería a un despertar, pero era un mal necesario, no le quedo de otra mas que acudir a la insistente llamada del despertador y apagar este, se levanto pesadamente de su cama, tallándose insistentemente los ojos en un intento de espantar el sueño, lo mejor era lavarse la cara, se dirigió hacia el lavabo que se hallaba en le sanitario, abrió la llave, mojándose la cara, lo demás siguió su curso normal, todo el rito que debía hacerse para poder ir a la escuela arreglada y uniformada.

Ya lista, se despidió de sus padres y salio de su casa, rumbo a la escuela, esto le recordaba una canción de Cri-Cri , (N/A: No podía evitar ponerlo n.n).

En el camino se encontró a su entusiasta pero algo escandalosa amiga Tomoka

Sakuno-chan ¡amiga!, mira el nuevo cartel que hice para Ryoma-sama.-grito emocionada, mostrando una cartulina de brillantes colores alzándola arriba por su manos para que la pudiera ver con mayor claridad.

Lo hice ayer en la tarde¡ayyy! Hago lo que sea por mi príncipe.- esto lo dijo con un montón de corazoncitos rodeándola, la muchacha conocida como Sakuno, solo sonreía nerviosa.

Tomoka hay que apurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela.- hablo mas tranquila la chica de ojos rubís, mientras que aceleraba el paso dejando a su amiga de coletas.

Hey Sakuno espérame.- corrió tratando de estar al ritmo de su amiga

Seguían caminando mientras platicaban era algo que siempre hacían en el camino, pero interrumpieron brevemente su conversación para ver detenida el gran edificio que tenían ante sus ojos, este no era grande, no mejor dicho era enorme, tenia varias canchas de tenis, fútbol y baloncesto, incluyendo en las instalaciones el gimnasio exclusivo para los alumnos de la preparatoria Seigaku y una espaciosa cafetería, conste que esto solo era viéndolo a simple vista quien sabe que tan completo este en el interior.

Nuestro primer día de preparatoria Sakuno-chan .- La chica de trenzas escucho el susurro de su amigo y sonrió en afirmación.

Si Tomo-chan, nuestro primer día.

Así es, era su primer día en la preparatoria Seigaku , todavía recordaba cuando apenas había ingresado a la secundaria y ya habían pasado tres años… el tiempo transcurre tan rápido que hasta da miedo, significa que cuando menos se de cuenta sera una profesionista, es un momento de esos que te dan ganas de congelar el tiempo, mas sin embargo eso no esta al alcance de los humanos y si es así es por algo ¿verdad?.

Mas tarde la tierna chica de ojos rubís, observaba cuidadosamente un papelito blanco que tenia anotadas unas cuantas letras.

Mmm… aquí dice que me toca el salón 1.-D, el problema es que, no se donde esta.- miraba para todos los puntos cardinales en un intento de ubicarse, pero fue en vano.

Ayy, creo que estoy perdida.- un lamento de frustración salio de sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ponían llorosos, de repente vio algo inesperado o mas bien a alguien.

Era Ryoma , tan bello y arrogante como siempre ( N/A: Bueno eso es lo que piensa Sakuno), no tardo en sonrojarse ante la precensia del chico con ojos gatunos, este se dirigía con prisa hacia algún lugar, pero a pesar de que le diera mucha pena tenia que preguntarle a alguien o no llegaría a tiempo a las clases.

Eeehh, Ryoma, sabes a don… donde esta ubicado, ehhh…el salón 1.-D.- Después de soltar lo que te tenia que decir bajo tímidamente su cabeza, estaba totalmente colorada.

Voy hacia allá.- respondió fría y cortantemente, sin dejar de caminar.

Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, ella lo siguió apresuradamente tratando de no perderlo de vista, todo esto por su culpa fue unos minutos al baño y cuando regreso Tomoka ya no estaba y solo Dios sabe la razón por la que se desapareció.

Dejo de caminar y empezó a correr, Ryoma si que caminaba rápido , bueno tomando en cuenta que era un deportista tenia una excelente condición, a diferencia de ella , era algo contradictorio siendo la nieta de la entrenadora, pero es que a la dulce y penosa niña se le daba mas lo artístico, tenia mucha habilidad en las manualidades, sabia dibujar muy bien por cierto pero en lo que mas se destacaba era en poesía, le gustaba componer versos, algo que era de mucha ayuda por que servia para descargar todos sus sentimientos a través de las letras, claro que los poemas que escribía no se los mostraba a nadie …no¡Que vergüenza!, simplemente los guardaba en una libretita roja, que para mayor seguridad portaba un pequeño candado en forma de corazón para asegurarse que nadie los leyera.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y de regreso a la realidad, se dio cuenta que de que el príncipe entro a un salón , entrando unos segundos después ella también , ya adentro dejo su mochilla a lado de uno de los primeros mesa bancos de la fila, se sentó cansadamente en el, y coloco su cabeza sobre sus brazos, por poco llega tarde.

Las primeras clases no hicieron ningún trabajo solo se presentaron e informaron un poco a los alumnos del modo en que se organizaba la institución.

El timbre sonó indicando que era tiempo de receso, los alumnos de nuevo ingreso estaban algo desubicados y como no estarlo en una escuela tan grande, los gritos de una muchacha se oían a los lejos.

¡Sakuno¡Sakuno!, aquí estoy.- los brazos de Tomoka se movían de un lado al otro, inmediatamente la chica localizo a su amiga entre toda la gente y fue hacia ella.

Tomoka¿A dónde te fuiste cuando yo estaba en el baño?.- Sakuno, se veía algo molesta, pero tiene toda la razón de estarlo.

AAhh disculpa, es que el prefecto nos llamo a todos los que conformaban el grupo

1.-F, para saber si estábamos todos inscritos, Sakuno-chan.

Esta bien entonces no hay problema, creo que yo te debo una disculpa.- su amiga de coletas la miro de manera despreocupada y le brindo un fuerte abrazo.

¡Ay! Sakuno-chan no hay razón para que te disculpes por todo, recuerda que somos amigas desde la infancia no hay ningún problema.- La chica de los rubís empezaba a tener una curiosa coloración morada.

To… Tomo-chan, me asfixias.- al percatarse de eso Tomoka la soltó inmediatamente.

Lo siento mucho ¿te lastime?.- le dijo Tomoka al ver su estado.

No, no hay problema .- una gota resbalaba por su nuca ( N/A: ¬¬U).

Después de un rato, se sentaron las dos en una banca, para comer su almuerzo, pero algo se resbalo descuidadamente de la mochila de Sakuno, esta tenia un diseño muy tierno era color lila, con el dibujo de un gatito blanco de ojos azules en la parte posterior, contaba con unas tiras de color morado y era bastante espaciosa, lo que se había salido accidentalmente de la mochila de Sakuno era la dichosa libretita roja que tanto apreciaba ella, pero Tomoka se dio cuenta de ello y la tomo.

¿Sakuno que es esto?.. Pregunto con mucha tranquilidad, mientras observaba la pequeña libreta.

¿ Que?.- pero reacciono al ver el objeto con que las manos de su inseparable jugaba, e inmediatamente se la quito.

¿ De donde la sacaste?.- pregunto bastante preocupada.

Pues… estaba tirada en el piso, debes de tener mas cuidado y cerrar bien tu mochila.

Sakuno suspiro, siempre tan despistada, agarro la mochila y la guardo ahora inspeccionado de que estuviera bien cerrada.

¡Dios!, que aburrimiento me muero por que sea la hora de los entrenamientos, ya quiero apoyar a mi príncipe Ryoma.- hablo Tomoka mientras un fondo rosado con burbujitas se apoderaba de la escena.

La chica de trenzas solo reía, ella no era ese tipo de chicas que se vovian locas cuando veían a un chico guapo, al contrario ella era alguien muy tímida e introvertida y no le gustaba el escándalo, pero sin embargo Ryoma Echizen aparte de atractivo y sus habilidades con el tenis, tenia algo que le traía agradables recuerdos, su cara se le hace bastante familiar, con el niño de la bufanda pero eso seria demasiada coincidencia, suerte y fortuna.

No es posible….- de sus labios salió un susurro apenas audible.

Repentinamente el timbre de regreso a clases sonó ahora los estudiante regresaban adentro del gran edificio a completar su periodo escolar.

**Gracias por leer n.n.**


End file.
